The purpose of this project is to develop computer-aided diagnosis/detection (CAD) for a wide variety of radiologic images and disease types. This project uses existing NIH CT scan images. We are developing techniques based on multiorgan multi-atlas segmentation of abdominal CT images to accurately locate the boundaries of the major abdominal organs such as the liver, spleen, adrenal glands, kidneys and pancreas. We made further progress on this project, providing accurate localization and measurement of the liver and spleen and measurement of kidney tumor characteristics. We also presented preliminary work on automated detection of bone fractures, spine sclerotic metastases and lymphadenopathy on CT scans. We initiated a project to develop computer-aided detection of prostate cancer on endorectal coil MRI scans. We made preliminary progress on a new project for fully-automated segmentation of the small bowel on CT scans. This is potentially useful for small bowel carcinoid (tumor) detection.